I May Never Leave Tobias
by allxgiant
Summary: As you can tell by the title, this story is a continuation of 'I May Never Be Ready' I have another sequel to this called 'I May Never Forget Tobias' up but I decided to do a different way the story goes. This way, Fourtris happens. Please read after 'I May Never Be Ready'
1. Stitches and Love?

**So because many of you wanted Fourtris I decided to do Two different sequels to my story. This one may only be one chapter, but the more reviews I get the more likely I am to keep this going.**

"TOBIAS WHAT DID YOU DO?" I scream.

There is a dead man on my kitchen floor and I notice Tobias was stabbed in the arm and is bleeding profusely.

"Tobias are you okay?"

"Call.. an.. ambulance." He says stumbling towards the couch.

I grab my cellphone and quickly call the ambulance. They'll be here in a few minutes.

I quickly run to the bathroom and grab a damp towel to clean and try to stop the bleeding from Tobias's stab wound.

I hear people at the front door and I know the door is opened and soon I see the paramedics.

They lift both the dead man and Tobias onto seperate stretchers.

I follow close behind the ambulance till Im at the hospital.

"Sorry ma'am you can't go in there" some woman say.

I sit into a waiting room until someone speaks to me

"Are you Tris Prior?" An officer asks

"Yes."

"I need to interrogate you on the shooting and stabbing that went on tonight."

"Okay."

The questions were stuff like

Do you know who the man was?

Was he an intruder?

What happened?

Do you live with Tobias?

Did you know that, that man was his father?

That last question startled me. That was his father?

Tobias shot his own father, to protect me. He did all of it to protect me.

"Tobias will not be charged due to the fact that he was stabbed and it was for protection." The officer says and leaves

Right after a nurse comes in and heads straight to me.

"Tobias is done getting stitches, you can go in and see him. Hes in room 46" she says then heads out.

I get up and find room 46 and knock first then enter.

"Hey" I say heading for his bed

"Hi" he says back

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"I mean, Im a little shaken up after all of that but other than that I'm fine."

"Listen I'm sorry that I shot him in our home. He was trying to kill you and he stabbed me so I shot him. You don't deserve a guy like me Tris. What kind of guy shoots his own father?! You deserve someone better that's not damaged like me."

"Tobias James Eaton, what I dont get is why you want to be with me. I'm broken just as much as you are. We can mend each other. No matter how hard you try and push me away, Im going to be right here. Just like how you were determined to get me to date you." I say

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" I reply back

3 months later

Tobias and I are going on a date tonight, which is probably the 5th one this week.

Tobias has seemed a little off these past few days and I dont know why.

Skip to the date

"Reservation for Eaton." Tobias says.

Honestly the restaurant he brought me to is really fancy.

When the waitress comes to take our drink orders I get an unsweetened tea, my favorite, and Tobias gets a water.

We sit in a peaceful silence until the waitress comes back with our drinks.

"What would you like for your meal?" She asks way too perky.

"Spaghetti" Tobias decides

"Steak cooked medium rare" I say

She writes it dpwn then leaves.

"So how has your week been?" I ask

"Good, since I got the stitches removed I have been able to move a lot more, but its still not healed fully so I need to take it easy."

"You better take it easy" I warn him

When our food comes we eat in silence until his legs shakes to the point I'm annoyed.

"Tobias why are you so nervous?" I ask slightly annoyed by him tapping his foot

"I'm not" he says. He's clearly lying, and although I drop the subject it still bugs me.

When we leave the restaurant Tobias brings me straight to the park and towards the old swings.

We sit down on them next to each other.

"You're the best Tris." He says

"You are too Tobias." I say

"I love you Tris" Tobias says

He gets off the swing and kneels down right in front of me.

"I know we've only been together for ao long but you honestly make my life whole. You've mended me so much already and I hope you can continue doing it, just now as my wife, Beatrice Prior will you marry me?" He asks

I feel tears threatening to come out.

"Yes" I say

Once he slips the ring on my finger I pull him into a hug. I can't believe I'm engaged to this idiot, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him with all my heart.

I will never leave him.


	2. Wedding Plans

**So here's the promised update that I was supposed to post on the 26th. Im so sorry that its just being posted but I've been traveling a lot lately and its too much. I also need to let you all know that now that this is up and people would rather have Fourtris I think I'm going to stop 'I May Never Forget Tobias' because its too hard to update when I have no ideas/inspiration for it. Please review and leave me ideas. If I don't get any ideas I will definitely skip to the wedding. Please review.**

I cannot believe that I have an engagement ring on my finger.

We both decided to let the gang find out themselves seeing as we don't see them that often.

3 months later (yes a time skip)

Im currently sitting with Christina and Tobias planning our wedding. It will be on April 6th.

Luckily we convinced Christina to let us have a simple wedding withonly close people.

Also because of the relationship I have with my family Will, Christina's bf, will be walking me down the isle.

It kinda ruins the wedding that I don't have family that will be there, but I will have Tobias as my husband, soon will be having his children. But before we plan on having kids we need to finish with the wedding.

Tobias and I decided to not kiss each other until the day of the wedding, starting the week before it. So he's trying to kiss me as much as possible.

ONE LONG WEDDING PLANNING HOUR LATER.

"Tris do you want to go out tonight?" Tobias asks me

"Sure, where?" I ask

"How about Buca Di Beppo?"

"Okay, good thing I'm in the mood for Italian food" I say smiling

He lets out a light chuckle.

"You know Tris, I'm in the mood for a hug" he says smirking

"But you smell" I say

"Come here" he says pulling me into a hug

I wrap my arm around his torso while he leans down. I bury my neck into him, yes he smells, but his scent isn't too bad.

"I love you" he says kissing my cheek

"I love you too" I say

"Go get ready, we're leaving in an hour" he says pushing my back

"Tobias?" I say before I shut the door

"Yeah" he says looking back up at me

"Take a shower" I say flashing him a smirk

The shower is one of the older ones that has a tub attached, but its actually pretty big.

The first thing I do is wet my hair.

While I'm shampooing my hair there is a knock on the door.

"Tris, can I come in? The toothpaste is in here." Tobias says

"Yeah" I reply, the plastic curtain liner is black which blurs my body enough, and the curtain is a mixture of dark colors.

"Thank you" he says lwaving the bathroom.

When Im done in the shower I remember that I forgot to take clothes in here.

I get out and wrap a towel around my body.

When I step out of the bathroom Tobias is sitting at his desk on his computer.

"Hey Tris" he says

"Dont turn around I forgot clothes" I say

He slowly starts trying to take a peek at me.

"Tobias Eaton, if you turn around any more I will call the engagement and wedding off." I say

"Damn, I cannot wait until our wedding night" he says looking back to his screen.

"Neither can I Tobias"

After I pick out clothes I walk up behind him and kiss his cheek.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes" I say

When Im done getting dressed I walk out of the bathroom in a striped sweater and leggings, dressed somewhat nice.

"You ready to go?" He asks turning around.

"Yeah just let me put my shoes on" I say

"You look beautiful. I can't even believe you're with me, and you've stayed with me all this time" he says kissing me

"You look handsome. I cant believe you've put up with me." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We should get going, even though I want to stay here and kiss you we need to eat." He says

AFTER DINNER

After we finished eating I decided to take Tris somewhere else.

It's a nice peaceful area thats 5 minutes away from the busy streets.

When we pull in the first thing Tris says is "Where are we?"

"We are in a nice peaceful parking lot in the middle of no where." I say getting out of the truck and opening the back door and grabbing blankets.

"You coming?" I ask

She opens the door after rolling her eyes.

I lay the blankets down in the bed of my truck

She climbs in and lays down patting the spot next to her.

I lay down next to her and put arm around her pulling her close.

"Its so peaceful here" she says looking at me

"I know, while we're here do you want to talk about wedding stuff?" I ask

"Okay" she says

"Have you gotten your wedding dress yet?"

"Yes, and it was complete torture." She says smiling

"I bet you'll look beautiful. So what do you want to do after our wedding? Before the Honeymoon."

"Lets figure it out when we get there." She says slowly drifting asleep.


	3. Unexpected Guests Turn Nice

"Hey Tris, you want to go and see Annabelle tonight?" Tobias asks

"Sure." I say

Me and Tobias never watch scary movies and I have a feeling he only wants to watch it so he can have me cuddle into him, which will not happen.

Scary movies don't scare me that much, yeah, sure I'll jump occasionally but its only when I don't expect something, which is rare.

"Tris?" He asks snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?" I ask

"For our honeymoon I was thinking we go to New York, but not just to the city, like almost all the state." He says

"That would be great, I guess we should book a flight seeing as the wedding is next month." I state matter of factly

"I was thinking we could get off at Albany airport and travel our way down to NYC so we're not gone too long, there's this one place where I want to see a baseball game" he says.

Sooner or later its time to leave for the movie.

While in the car 'Livin' on a Praire' comes on.

"Take my hand and we'll make it I swear, oh-oh livin' on a praire" me and Tobias sing together, laughing at our craziness.

Not many people appreciate older music, which is sad becuase its amazing.

"Sorry to end the amazing music but we're here."

When Annabelle turns from a little girl to her now self, many people scream meanwhile I laugh. Tobias just looks at me like I'm insane.

A WEEK LATER

"Bye Tobias." I yell heading out the door.

Me and Christina are going shopping for my honeymoon

"Christina, we're going to New York for our honeymoon."

"The city?"

"No most of the state." I say just as we walk into Aeropostale

"What about this?" Christina says grabbing a plum colored dress with a weird texture on it.

"I like it."

TIME SKIP

By the end of all of our shopping we have gone to about 10 stores.

There are about 10 ot 15 bags of my clothes, and they're not light.

After the mall we went and got lunch then we started heading back to my place.

As I'm walking up the stairs I hear yelling and immediately recognize the voices.

Zeke and Tobias.

I walk into the living room and sit next to Tobias and instantly recognize the game as Call Of Duty MW3.

There's a guy in plain sight that Zeke doesn't see and he gets shot, and killed.

"Tris, you wanna play?" Tobias asks me motioning the controller to me

I take it from his hands and start a new game.

Within the first 5 minutes of the game Zeke is dead and in disbelief.

"Y-you just beat me.." he is shocked

"Why do you think I let her play on her own against you." Tobias says laughing at his friend

"I gotta go but I'll see you all soon." Zeke says getting up from his seat on the couch.

"So you ready to get married soon?" Tobias asks when he hears the door shut

"Yes. For once in my life I am actually ready." I say smiling at him

"Good, because I love you" he says kissing me softly on the lips

"I love you too Tobias" I say hugging him tighly.

WEDDING DAY

"Tris come one you need to get ready" Christina says

"Fine." I huff

Christina started doing my makeup almost immediately

She did a natural smokey eye with winged eyeliner then applied a nude lipstick.

"Now time for hair."

After about an hour of Christina poking at my head with bobby pins and brushes she finally finished.

"I can't believe you're getting married today." She says smiling at me.

I cant either. Tobias has been here for me for a while and he helped me be ready for a boyfriend through my stubborness.

My thoughts are interrupted when someone knocks

I watch as the door opens.

There in the doorway appears my mother...

"Tris?" Christina says shaking me

"Yeah?"

"We have to go now."

My mother is here, qhich means my father is here.

I'm not exactly the happiest that they're here, I only invited them because they are still my parents.

We walk out and Christina guides me to the door, and there awaits my father in a suit.

Something I never thought I'd see.

"I need to talk to you once you're back from New York." He says right before we start walking down the isle.

Once Tobias sees me his eyes instantly light up.

He looks so good all dressed up in a tux.

All of my bridesmaids are wearing turquoise dresses.

When I realize we are at the end of the isle my fatherlets go of me and takes his seat.

Tobias grabs my hands and smiles at me.

In his eyes I can see all of his love for me. He is the only one who truly understands me and can cheer me up.

**(Stuff is said, now time for vows)**

"Four, when we met we became best friends, and sooner or later you started liking me. I was stubborn and never wanted to believe that someone like you could like me, but here we are, on our wedding day. I don't regret anything that has happened since we met. I love you." I say tears beginning to form in my eyes

"Beatrice Prior, although you hate people calling you by your full name I decided to on this day because it is an extremely important day. We are both stubborn people, and we are also both insane. I can't believe we're here today, all of our arguments and goofing off brought us to this. I hope we stay together for a long time. I love you will all my heart." He says smiling like a maniac.

"Four do you take Tris to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Tris do you take Four to be your husband?"

"I do"

Now me and Tobias each have a ring that shows our love and devotion towards each other, and hopefully we will wear our rings until we die, or at least until one of us loses ours.

Now that he is my husband I'm no longer scared. I know I am ready for whatever life throws our way, because he is mine and I am his.

**So sorry for not updating in over a month. I've truly been writing this for like a week and a half and just finished it. I'm thinking for the next chapters to be the honeymoon, and maybe an epilogue. Please review and tell me what you'd like because I've been trying to write but its so hard to find time. Make sure to follow me on Instagram because I'm on there more often and you can learn about my life and see some edits. Please review.**


End file.
